Ecorchés Vifs
by sherazade
Summary: Sirius l'aime à en crever. James donnerait sa vie pour elle. Remus, lui, voudrait tant lui dire qu'il est fou d'elle. Trois matins dans la vie amoureuse des maraudeurs. OS4 : Bonus CalypsoXSirius
1. Sirius et Calypso

Me voilà repartie dans une série de trois One-Shot sur James Remus et Sirius. Rien à voir avec mon nouveau projet que j'espère pouvoir publier d'ici le 15 juin. Logiquement je ne suis pas censée faire ça, je suis en exam, mais bon j'ai droit à un peu de temps mort, hein !

Si vous voulez plus d'infos rendez-vous sur mon blog (qui est en home page) ça me fera super plaisir.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez aussi !

Merci Shez

**Ecorché vif**** : Sirius**

La pièce est petite, une chambre de fille. Du rose aux murs et une odeur de pêche qui flotte de l'air. Les rayons matinaux du soleil persent faiblement au travers des persiennes de bois. La fenêtre est ouverte et, déjà, les rumeurs de Londres m'arrivent aux l'oreilles.

On entend les klaxons des taxis, les pas des passants, la voix des gens qui se saluent dans le bas de la rue, la cloche de St Patrick qui sonne l'heure de l'office journalier.

Machinalement, je jette un œil au réveil matin. 9 A.M. Mon cœur s'affole, je me redresse, bousculant au passage la fille qui dors à côté de moi. Je suis en retard !

Il me faut plus d'une seconde pour me rappeler où je suis et pourquoi je suis là.

Pas de panique, on est le premier juillet, il n'y pas de cours aujourd'hui. Cool. Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas, je me réinstalle tranquillement, enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller et rapprochant le corps de Calypso contre le mien.

Ca me fait toujours ça les premiers jours de vacances, c'est juste une habitude à prendre.

Je remonte les draps fleuris sur moi et je blotti mon visage contre l'épaule nue de ma compagne.

Elle bouge contre moi, s'agite dans son sommeil. Elle émet un grognement et s'étire tandis que ses grands yeux sombres papillonnent.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, **dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

**C'est-à-dire que…**

Sirius, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, dit-elle en s'écartant de moi pour sortir du lit.

Je la regarde traverser la chambre entièrement nue à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Elle enfile rapidement une petite culotte absolument minimaliste et un débardeur. Elle rejette ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière avant de les attacher en un chignon lâche qui la rend absolument craquante. Une fille n'est jamais aussi belle que le matin.

Elle va jusqu'à la fenêtre, relève la persienne et s'allume une cigarette, sans ajouter un mot à mon encontre.

**Je pensais qu'on avait le temps**, dis-je en me mettant à chercher moi aussi après mes fringues.

**Tu pensais mal.**

Froide, tranchante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de me flinguer.

Je la regarde ébahi par sa dureté et sa froideur, elle n'est pas la même personne qu'hier soir. Et c'est toujours le problème avec Calypso. Elle n'est jamais la même personne que la veille.

Hier, elle se coulait dans mes bras, sensuelle et douce. Ce matin, elle est froide et implacable. Différente, comme à chaque fois.

Calypso est un jeu que je connais bien et pour lequel j'ai l'habitude de me faire taper sur les doigts. Ca fait des années que ça dure.

**Ok, je vois. Pas la peine d'être aussi dure. J'ai saisi le message.**

Je me resape tandis qu'elle termine sa clope. Elle ne s'excuse pas, la dureté va de paire avec Calypso. Pourtant, moi qui la connais dans ses moments les plus intimes, je sais qu'elle peut être douce, tellement douce.

C'est toujours ça qui me fait craquer, quand elle me fait du charme, je sais que je me ferai jeter le lendemain matin, elle ne s'en cache pas. Je sais qu'elle me brisera le cœur, sans le vouloir, mais elle le fera. Et pourtant, je remets toujours le doigt dans l'engrenage. Allez, savoir pourquoi.

**Il va arriver,** précise-t-elle.

Coup de poignard. Il c'est Rabastan. Rabastan Lestrange.

Elle ne l'a pas choisi, elle ne l'aime pas. Il est sa tranquillité, je suis sa liberté. Elle l'épousera.

Je déteste la plupart des choses qu'elle est. Elle est brune, j'aime les blondes. Elle de Sang-Pur, je les méprise. Elle est sombre, j'aime les filles qui pétillent. Elle s'est soumise, je me suis révolté. Elle est dure et cassante, je ne recherche que la douceur. Elle me renvoi mes origines en pleine gueule, je fais tout pour les oublier.

Elle est comme un mur contre lequel j'irais me crasher volontairement.

**Je peux t'offrir le petit déjeuner ?**

**Non.**

**J'ai le droit d'en griller une avant de partir**, demandai-je en sortant mon paquet de cigarette de la poche de ma veste.

**Pourquoi tu fais durer ça ?**

**Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te rend triste de me voir partir, Princesse. T'as pris ton pied c'est tout ce que tu voulais.**

**T'es con.**

Elle ne crie pas, elle ne hurle pas. Elle constate. Elle garde son self-control même si je sais qu'elle fulmine intérieurement et j'espère même l'avoir blessée.

J'allume ma clope et me poste à côté d'elle à la fenêtre.

Ses yeux sont tristes donc elle ne me regarde pas. Et dans le fond, je sais qu'elle m'aime.

Je termine ma clope, j'enfile ma veste. Elle me tourne le dos, ne me jette pas un regard. Ma main glisse sur la poignée de la porte, je l'ouvre et la claque derrière moi.

Je traverse le salon sous l'œil ébahi de ses colocs qui sont entrain de déjeuner.

Je fais le décompte dans ma tête. Je salue les filles, 1. Je passe près du canapé, 2. Ma main glisse sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, 3. J'entrouvre la porte, 4.

**Sirius !**

Je me retourne, je lui jette un regard froid.

**A plus tard**, murmure-t-elle.

C'est plutôt une question, qu'une affirmation. J'ai envie de lui répondre à jamais, mais je n'y arrive pas.

**Ouais, à plus tard. Tu sais où me trouver.**

Elle hoche la tête, son masque est tombé. Elle est rongée. Rongée par cette peine qui m'envahit moi aussi à chaque fois que je la quitte.

Je referme la porte derrière moi. Je dévale l'escalier qui mène au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le bas de la rue je croise Rabastan. Il fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu, mais je sais qu'il connaît notre petit manège. Je me demande pourquoi il l'accepte. Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Même si je sais que si ça n'était pas lui, ça serait un autre et que dans tous les cas, ça ne serait pas moi.

Mais peut-être qu'il fait semblant de rien, car il a peur de la perdre. Peut-être que lui aussi l'aime. Je l'espère, s'il l'aime ça sera mieux pour elle … ou pire, faut voir.

Elle m'a flingué, poignardé, tué comme à chaque fois. Mais ce soir, demain ou dans trois jours au plus tard, elle sera sur le pas de ma porte. Drapée dans sa tristesse et ses emmerdes, ses yeux criant à quel point elle m'aime, même si elle ne le dira pas.

Et moi, je ne pourrai rien faire, je pourrai seulement l'aimer. Elle sera douce, elle sera fragile, elle sera tendre.

Au petit matin, encore une fois, j'irai me crasher droit dans le mur. Je sentirai mon corps se briser encore sous sa dureté. Je sentirai tous mes organes me crier à quel point je l'aime. Elle ne sera plus douce, elle ne sera plus fragile, elle ne sera plus tendre. Elle me fera mal. Elle m'écorchera vif.

**FIN**

Rewiew please !!


	2. James et Lily

Quel jour on est

Hello tout le monde, voici la suite qui parle de James ! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews auxquelles je ne manquerais pas de répondre demain. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Ps : Pour ceux qui se posait la question : non je n'abandonne pas l'amant !

**Ecorché vif : James **

Quel jour on est ? Quelle heure est-il ? Merlin, quelle gueule de bois…

Je m'extirpe de mon lit en titubant, la tête dans un étau. Je cherche à tâtons quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos, les yeux mis clos, ébloui par la lumière trop intense du soleil qui perce à travers les rideaux.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, non sans me servir du mur comme soutient. En passant devant la chambre de Sirius, je remarque que le lit est vide, il a passé la nuit ailleurs.

Mes doigts glissent sur l'interrupteur de la lumière de la salle de bains et je m'engouffre dans la pièce surchauffée, dont l'éclairage blafard m'agresse les sens.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Verdâtre, livide, cerné, en deux mots pas terrible. Une douche ne serra pas de trop pour me remettre.

Malgré l'eau qui me martèle le crâne et qui accentue cette putain de migraine, ça me fait du bien. Je laisse couler, les mains appuyées contre le carrelage froid. C'est chaud, ça me détend, ça me fait du bien.

En sortant je me sens mieux. Je cherche après ma brosse à dents, mais mes doigts tombent sur une brosse à cheveux rose bonbon. Je la regarde consterné. Soudain, ça ne va plus tellement.

Lily, c'est à Lily. Je la repose délicatement, comme une relique. J'attrape ma brosse à dents, mais je pense à autre chose.

Lily, c'est compliqué. Ca fait longtemps que je lui cours après. Trop longtemps. Ok, je ne m'y suis pas toujours pris de la bonne manière avec elle, loin de là. Mais je n'ai plus seize ans…

On sort ensemble. Comment on en est arrivé là ? Ca n'a pas réellement d'importance, le problème ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

Lily ne m'aime pas ou plus. Ces derniers temps, son cœur ne bas pas aussi vite que le mien lorsqu'on est l'un contre l'autre. Elle n'a pas cette passion que j'ai pour elle, elle n'a pas l'air ressentir cette espèce de frénésie délirante. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

Depuis un mois, je la sens s'éloigner. Elle est malade soi-disant. Je n'y crois pas trop. Je ne fais rien pour la retenir, car j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà tant donné, d'avoir déjà fais tellement de « premiers pas ». Je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'aimer, et si elle sent qu'elle doit s'éloigner, alors il ne vaut mieux pas la retenir. Ca ne serait que plus douloureux, non ?

J'avale une aspirine avec un peu d'eau, j'enfile un t-shirt et un caleçon, Lily toujours dans un coin de ma tête.

On sonne à la porte et le bruit strident se répercute en échos douloureux dans mon cerveau. Sûrement Sirius qui a encore oublié ses clés.

Je me lève péniblement du canapé où je venais de m'affaler pour aller ouvrir.

Elle est sur le pas de la porte, essoufflée, le visage livide, la respiration haletante, un main posée sur son ventre comme si elle souffrait. Elle a vraiment l'air malade.

**Salut, **souffle Lily tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration**. J'avais oublié qu'il y'avait tant d'étage à gravir, **ajoute-t-elle.

Elle est souriante, mais elle à l'air tendu pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à déceler. Quelque chose cloche dans son comportement.

**Entre, **dis-je en m'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Elle à l'air de se sentir mal et j'enroule un bras alentour de ses hanches pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

**T'as pas l'air bien, tu veux un verre d'eau ? **

**Non, surtout rien, je sens que… **

Elle se lève rapidement, une main devant la bouche et disparaît vers la salle de bains dont j'entends la porte claquer.

Je frappe à la porte de la salle de bains.

**Lily, ça va ? **

**Oui, oui attends… J'veux bien un verre d'eau finalement, James, **me répond sa voix tremblante et étouffée.

Je reviens un instant plus tard avec ce qu'elle m'a demandé. La porte est grande ouverte, elle est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire le visage entre les mains.

**Désolée… **

**Pas de problème, **répondis-je en lui tendant une serviette humide et le verre d'eau.

Elle se passe le visage à l'eau avant de se rasseoir, les jambes flageolantes.

**Tu devrais peut-être aller passer des examens, ça fait un moment que ça dure cette histoire, **dis-je gentiment.

**Je les ai fait, James.**

Je fronce les sourcils, elle ne m'en avait rien dit.

**Et ? **

**Et j'ai un problème ou plutôt ON a un problème. **

Je déglutis difficilement, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle va m'annoncer. Mais elle ne dit plus rien, apparemment, elle pense que j'ai compris.

Elle lève le visage vers moi pour rencontrer mon air interrogateur.

**T'es vraiment un mec toi…**

Elle soupire, se passe une main sur le visage et prend une longue inspiration.

**Je suis enceinte, James. **

Je suis interloqué, elle me fait marcher, là ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût.

**Je suis enceinte de toi, **répète-t-elle.

Finalement ça n'a pas l'air d'être une blague car ses yeux se remplissent de larmes qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal de contenir. Elle détourne le visage pour ne pas me montrer qu'elle pleure. Moi, je suis scié. Cloué sur place. J'ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

**Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît, **supplie-t-elle**. Hurle, crie, insulte-moi, mais ne reste pas comme ça. **

Je me laisse tomber à côté d'elle sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je me passe une main sur le visage, essayant de réaliser.

**Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu le sais depuis quand ? **

**Ca a été confir****mé hier soir, mais je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer. **

**C'est sûr ? **

**Certain. **

J'enroule mon bras alentour de ses épaules et pose un baiser sur son front.

**Tu comptes faire quoi ? **

**Le garder, c'est trop tard pour… Ca fait déjà deux mois et demi. Et puis, même sans ça. Je veux le garder, c'est mon bébé. **

J'étais toujours surpris par cette capacité que les femmes ont à intégrer aussi rapidement qu'un enfant est le leur, sûrement parce qu'elles le sentent vivre en elles. Pour un homme, c'est tellement plus difficile.

Lily se sentait déjà mère, moi je ne ressentais rien du tout. Juste de la consternation. De l'angoisse aussi.

**Je te laisserai pas tomber, **annonçai-je en posant ma joue contre son front.** On assumera ça tous les deux. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'envisageais les choses. **

**Tu crois quoi ? Que je les envisageais comme ça moi ? Moi, je pensais me marier en robe blanche, avoir un diplôme et une maison avant d'accueillir un enfant. **Elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux.** Et puis… **

**Et puis quoi, **l'encourageai-je.

**On en est même pas à faire des projets d'avenir dans notre relation et voilà que…**

**Tu n'en es pas là, Lily. Toi, tu n'envisages pas l'avenir avec moi. **

**Ce n'est pas vrai ! **

**Ah bon ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, alors, tu sais que je n'attends que ça…**

Elle lâcha un soupire lourd.

**Mais fait le parce que tu m'aimes, pas pour le regard que les gens pourraient porter sur cette histoire ou parce que ça serait**** plus facile.**

Elle plongea son regard vert et hypnotisant dans le mien comme pour savoir si j'étais sincère.

**Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Lily ? **

**Je crois… Oui… **

**Alors tu as les cartes en main, **dis-je en me levant.

Je l'entendis renifler une fois de plus lorsque je passais la porte.

**James ! **

**Quoi, **demandai-je en me retournant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

**Demande-moi de t'épouser, s'il te plait. **

**Non, fais le toi ! Demande-le, **répliquai-je.

Je voulais qu'elle me donne cette preuve d'amour, qu'elle me montre qu'elle m'aime.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**James, épouse-moi ! **

Je jubilais.

**D'accord ! **

Elle se jette dans mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps frêle, ses doigts délicats accrochés à mon t-shirt.

**Pourquoi tu pleures ? **

**Parce que je vais être horrible dans ma robe de mariée… **

**FIN**

Review ?


	3. Remus et Carrie

Il y'a des yeux qui ne mentent pas

Après Sirius et Calypso, après Lily et James, voici enfin Remus et Carrie.

Je sais que l'attente à été longue et je vous demande de m'excuser…

Dites-moi s'il vous à plus…

Shez

**Ecorchés vifs : Chapitre 3 : Remus**

**- HOW DOE'S IT FEEL IN MY ARMS, HOW DOE'S IT FEEL IN MY ARMS! **

Je me réveille brusquement. Où suis-je ? Quel jour on est ? C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Je me dépêtre rapidement de mes draps pour sauter en moins d'une seconde sur mes deux pieds. Je jette des regards furtifs alentours de moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

OK. Tout va bien, je suis dans ma chambre, on doit être samedi et dans ce bruit infernal qui me massacre les tympans, je crois reconnaître une des chansons favorites de Carrie.

Je pose une main sur mon cœur, et respire profondément pour reprendre ma respiration, ça devrait pas être permis des frayeurs pareilles si tôt le matin.

Je m'étire de tout de mon long et j'enfile un jean avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

Arrivé dans le milieu de la cage d'escalier, une légère odeur de brûlé me parvient aux narines et le volume de la musique rythmée qu'écoute Carrie s'intensifie. Le spectacle qui m'attends dans la cuisine est plutôt drôle et voir même légèrement ridicule…

Carrie, les yeux fermés, se trémousse à travers toute la cuisine un casque audio carrément inutile sur les oreilles et une louche à la main tandis qu'un pannecake est entrain de noircir dans la poêle posée sur la cuisinière

C'est seulement quand j'appuie sur le bouton « stop » de la chaîne stéréo qu'elle semble remarquer ma présence. Elle se tourne brusquement vers moi et pousse un petit de surprise.

- Remus ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclame-t-elle.

- Je pourrais en dire autant, dis-je en prenant entre mes doigts la fiche de son casque audio qui s'était débranchée. Je pense qu'il te faudrait un câblage plus long pour faire ce genre de « gymnastique » matinale.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Remus, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Je …

Elle se confond en excuses, si bien qu'elle bafouille. Elle semble si gênée que je n'ai pas le cœur de lui en vouloir. Elle m'envoie un de ses petits sourires désolés dont elle seule à le secret et qui a un pouvoir particulier sur mon rythme cardiaque. Je fonds et je me laisse aller à regarder ses mèches blondes et lisses attachée en une queue haute, son débardeur blanc qui laisse transparaître sa poitrine, son shorty fluo qui ne cache rien de ses cuisses. J'ai des papillons dans le bas ventre et quelque chose de bizarre semble se passer dans mon estomac. Son regard à elle se perd aussi sur moi, elle à l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je la dévisage. Ses grands yeux bleus fouillent les miens avec un air de totale incompréhension.

C'est une forte odeur de brûlé qui m'aide à reprendre ma contenance.

- J'pense qu'elle est cuite, dis-je en désignant la crêpe noircie qui brûlait toujours dans la poêle.

- Oh pardon ! Pardon, pardon ...

Ses gestes son brusques, désordonnés, elle lâche la louche qui tombe au sol en envoyant des petites giclés de pâte sur le sol, elle attrape la poêle à mains nues et tente d'en faire sortir la chose qui ne ressemble plus qu'à un morceau de charbon.

- Aïe !

Elle lâche également la poêle qui tombe en un grand fracas sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche en gémissant, et je vois que les larmes lui montent déjà aux yeux.

En deux pas je suis auprès d'elle, je saisi doucement sa main dont la peau de la paume est rougie et gonflée.

Elle me regarde l'air désolé, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, soupirais-je. On va arranger ça…

Je la guide doucement, jusqu'à l'évier et glisse sa main sous l'eau froide, elle tente de la retirer en gémissant au contact de l'eau, mais je la maintiens sous le jet en la tenant par le poignet.

Mon corps est tout contre le sien, je sens son dos à peine vêtu contre mon torse nu et ses fesses contre mes hanches, l'odeur de ses cheveux m'envahi, son cou est offert à ma vue, mon cœur s'emballe.

Nous restons comme ça durant de longues minutes, je suis dans un état catatonique, à peine capable de réagir. Mon visage se blottit maladroitement contre son cou, mes lèvres déposent un baiser léger sur sa nuque. C'était juste un effleurement, mais je la sens frissonner. Je rougis aussitôt, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…

- Je crois que c'est bon là, murmure-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

J'hoche la tête sans répondre et je coupe l'eau. Je m'écarte d'elle à contre cœur, mais je garde tout de même une main posée sur son épaule.

- Ca va ?

- Ca fait mal…

J'hoche la tête une nouvelle fois sans dire un mot. Elle prend mon silence pour de la colére.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te déranger, ni quoi que ce soit… Je voulais juste…

Elle ne semble plus trouver ses mots et pousse un gros soupire dans lequel j'entends pas mal de déception.

- Je vais ranger tout ça, dit-elle tout bas en se baissant pour ramasser les dégâts causés par sa maladresse.

- Relève-toi…

Elle lève les yeux vers moi sans comprendre.

- Laisse tout ça là, murmurais-je. Je nettoierai plus tard.

- Mais …

- Chuut, viens, l'interrompis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle saisit ma main sans comprendre et je l'entraîne jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je me laisse tomber sur son lit, et tapote la place à côté de moi pour qu'elle s'installe.

Elle hésite, me jette un regard interrogatif et finit par s'installer entre les draps.

- La journée à mal commencé pour toi comme pour moi, on dirait. Il vaut mieux se recoucher dans ces cas là, soufflais-je en lui ouvrant mes bras.

Elle se blottit contre moi, sa respiration dans mon cou me chatouille, mais c'est plutôt agréable. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et je l'attire tout contre mon corps. Seigneur qu'est-ce que j'ai envie d'elle...

Je mords la lèvre en soupirant.

- Il y'a un problème, demande-t-elle la voix déjà ensommeillée.

- Non aucun …

Je la sens sourire contre ma peau et elle bouge entre mes bras pour placer son visage juste face au mien. Nos fronts sont posés l'un contre l'autre, nos nez se touchent et se caressent, nos lèvres s'effleurent, nos regards se plongent l'un dans l'autre tandis que nos doigts et nos souffles s'entremêlent.

Je prends soudainement une grande inspiration et mon courage à deux mains.

- Carrie, je …

Je m'arrête brusquement, comme bloqué, ça ne serra pas pour aujourd'hui. Je soupire en fermant les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien…

- Je sais, ça fait longtemps que tu me dis ça…

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant à son tour.

- Une autre fois peut-être, murmura-t-elle en bayant.

**FIN **

Review ? N'hésiter pas à faire un tour par mon blog … Sherazade010.skyrock…


	4. Bonus

Les rues du Londres sorcier étaient illuminées de milliers de petites bougies qui flottaient au-dessus des têtes des marcheurs et des centaines de guirlandes enjolivaient les vitrines des magasins

**Ecorchés vifs : BONUS**

Les rues du Londres sorcier étaient illuminées de milliers de petites bougies qui flottaient au-dessus des têtes des marcheurs et des centaines de guirlandes enjolivaient les vitrines des magasins.

J'avais l'impression que le froid glacial piquait chaque parcelle de ma peau, telles des dizaines de petites aiguilles acérées, mais la douleur qu'il me faisait ressentir n'était pas comparable à celle du poignard qui me transperçait le cœur de part en part.

Je soufflai sur mes doigts pour tenter de les réchauffer avant de pousser la porte d'un petit café exigu, mais chaleureux et cherchai Calypso du regard.

Elle était attablée dans un coin de la salle, emmitouflée dans son grand manteau noir, les doigts enroulés alentour de sa tasse de thé et le regard dans le vide.

En m'approchant d'elle, je pus distinguer l'extrême pâleur de son teint, ses lèvres gercées et rougies tant elle les mordait, et ses yeux étrangement humides.

- Bonsoir, excusez-moi, mais je pense qu'on se connaît, soufflai-je avec une voix un peu plus charmeuse qu'à l'habitude une fois que je fus arrivé à sa hauteur.

- C'est bien possible, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

Son sourire me troubla, elle devenait déjà nostalgique et ça me bouleversait. Ca ressemblait tellement peu à Calypso de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Calypso était une femme de fer, elle ne flanchait pas.

- Tu ne perdras jamais ton humour, Sirius…

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, et le poignard qui me perçait le cœur s'enfonça un peu plus. Elle alluma une cigarette tandis que je m'asseyais face à elle. Mes doigts jouaient nerveusement avec un sous verre en carton posé sur la table. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, qu'est-ce qu'on disait dans ces cas là ? Est-ce qu'on se rappelait le bon vieux temps ? Est-ce qu'on disait ce qu'on avait sur le cœur ? Est-ce qu'on devait exprimer à l'autre à quel point on tenait à lui ? Est-ce qu'on devait pleurer ?

Elle posa ses doigts glacés sur les miens et glissa sa main dans la mienne par-dessus la table. J'eus envie de retirer ma main par reflex, c'était elle qui avait posé la règle des démonstrations d'affection en public, et c'était elle qui l'enfreignait.

Puis je me souvins que c'était le dernier soir et qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autre.

- On ne devrait peut-être pas… Si jamais…

- C'est un secret de polichinelle, Sirius, me rassura-t-elle.

- Tu as probablement raison, soufflai-je.

Elle éteignit sa cigarette et but une longue gorgée du thé fort et sombre qu'elle avait commandé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, répondis-je évasif et de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle alluma une autre cigarette comme à chaque fois qu'elle était anxieuse.

- Tu penses à demain ?

- Non, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas penser à ça, demain est un autre jour et il arrivera bien assez vite.

Je soupirai à mon tour et levai le regard vers elle. Ses deux iris sombres plongèrent dans les miens.

J'avais déjà vu Calypso nue. J'avais déjà vu Calypso toute nue. Je l'avais vue dans des positions équivoques, complètement offerte. Mais jamais aussi nue et vulnérable qu'à cet instant.

Si Calypso m'avait offert son corps, elle m'avait bien rarement offert son cœur, et ses yeux à ce moment précis me disaient tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher d'ordinaire, et s'en était terriblement renversant. Elle avait peur, elle était triste, perdue, déchirée, résignée aussi, mais elle resterait digne. Ses yeux étaient humides mais elle ne pleurerait pas, elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais je savais qu'elle avait déjà bien assez pleuré sur son sort seule.

- Si on rentrait, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux rien faire de spécial ?

- Faisons comme si de rien n'était, murmura-t-elle en déposant un galion sur la table.

J'eus un petit sourire amer, j'avais un peu envie de lui répondre que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je m'abstins.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à son appartement, son corps calé tout contre le mien dans la pénombre et la neige qui avait commencé à tomber.

L'appartement était désert, ses colocataires étaient sûrement sortie comme tous les vendredis soirs, je me demandais un instant si Calypso leur avait fait ses adieux avant de chasser rapidement cette idée de ma tête. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Nous nous sommes installés dans sa chambre, callés l'un contre l'autre dans son lit. Elle regardait désespérément les flocons de neige tomber avec une expression vide dans le regard.

- On dit que ça ne s'arrêtera pas avant demain soir, murmurai-je.

- On dit « Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux », qu'est-ce qu'on dit pour les mariages neigeux, demanda-t-elle sans émotion comme si le fait de voir les flocons de neige tomber au dehors la soustrayait à la réalité.

- Aucune idée… Neigeux rime avec heureux…

- Et avec malheureux, souffla-t-elle.

- Je pense que passer la nuit précédant ses noces avec son amant est plutôt mauvais signe, de fait…

Elle eut un petit sourire ironique. Sans prévenir, ses yeux plongèrent une nouvelle fois dans le mien et elle posa ses mains glacées de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois, Sirius.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, ni une demande, c'était juste une supplication.

On avait fait l'amour une première fois, puis une seconde et une troisième. Je m'étais efforcé d'inscrire dans ma mémoire chaque gémissement, chaque détail de son corps, chaque expression de son visage de porcelaine, pour ne rien oublier et pour pouvoir me rappeler quand son absence se ferait trop cruelle.

Au petit jour elle s'était endormie et je l'avais serrée très fort contre moi profitant des derniers instants où elle était mienne. Car le jour était encore jeune, mais plus tard, dans quelques heures, lorsqu'il aurait vieilli, elle serait à un autre. Définitivement.

Les matins aux côtés de Calypso étaient assurément douloureux, mais celui-ci encore plus qu'un autre.

**FIN**

Chose promise, chose due… Voilà enfin ce bonus, que je termine non sans émotions…

Review ??

**Sherazade010.skyrock…**


	5. Petite note pour vous dire que

Petite note pour vous dire que …

**Petite note pour vous dire que …**

Je viens de démarrez une fiction qui s'intitule Stars Crossed Lovers et qui est, non pas la suite, mais le début de l'histoire de Calypso et Sirius.

Certains d'entre vous avaient demandé si j'écrirai éventuellement une fic sur ce couple, et je pense avoir répondu fermement non à l'époque… Comme il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est ce pas, hé bien voilà…

Vous la trouverez en cliquant sur mon profil !


End file.
